


A Deal with an Ice Demon

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Oh, the ending of Akame Ga Kill, pissed me off so much. Why?! I scream at you damn writers and producers of the anime, why?! It has so much potential and yet you give me this! If I was a guy, I would be crying because of you slamming a book on my...you know what I mean...Regardless, that is what fanfiction is for, to clean up the producers and script writers mistakes and make it the way fans want it. I am a staunch supporter of Tatsumi and Esdeath, and it pisses me off that Tatsumi would blow off Esdeath. I don't give a shit that she a heartless monster, Tatsumi you bastard! She has F-sized tits, dammit man! Do those things in your pants actually work, answer me! Yes or no! Again, this is just to sate my mind from the complete punch in the gut the ending in the anime gave me. This is Tatsumi x Esdeath when they arrived on the island; who will taint who in the end? We shall see...





	1. Now Tatsumi...Do we have a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question: What would happen if the portal to transport the two of them back wouldn't open for an entire week instead of a day. Will Tatsumi leave the island with his morals intact? Will he want too? Or will Esdeath gain some semblance of mercy?

 

Unknown island, surrounded by sea.

After taking care of Dr. Stylish's danger beasts and exploring the island, the sun finally set and both Esdeath and Tatsumi sat on the sand in front of the ocean. Esdeath had just finished telling her story about how she was raised, how she was brought up with her father as the chief leader of her tribe who hunt danger beasts.

'So her father is the one that made her this way and the north slaughtering her tribe just enhanced it.' He thought

"So that's why you hate the northern tribe so much?" Tatsumi asked 

"I suppose it could look like that, but I just wanted to be efficient. I would have done that regardless. I couldn't refuse orders." She said as if she was discussing the weather.

"What happened to my father was regrettable, but that doesn't change the fact that he was a weak man. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me? I'm more than willing to tell you whatever you want to know, Tatsumi." She said, staring at him with a blush.

"Uh, Actually I was kind of wondering what your Imperial Arms looks like?" He questioned

"Oh, that. My Imperial Arms." She chuckled, taking his arm and placing his fingertips on the mark on her chest.

She then tells him about the goblet of blood and how the blood and its' power courses through her veins even now, but she has mastered it long before meeting with Tatsumi.

Tatsumi became very unnerved by her, she was practically the world's best killer, she could change at the drop of a hat. Her looks were that of a beautiful and breath-taking woman that men would fall for and maim many lives just have their faces in her hands. Her mind and instincts were that of a danger beast wanting nothing more than to kill, pillage, and violate until there is nothing left on the Earth.

"Esdeath, you like me, don't you?" Tatsumi asked, gently pulling his hand away

She steals a kiss from him, shocking him still until she releases him for air.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't, Tatsumi."

"I guess." He awkwardly grinned

"You say that you won't go with me...Why?" Esdeath said, tilting her head 

"You killed my friends!" Tatsumi snapped 

"And me avenging my comrades is a bad thing for you?" She said, ignoring his outburst 

"What?" Tatsumi said, shocked 

"Tatsumi. My comrades are close to me, just as yours are to you. We are the same," She smiled 

He shook his head and said, "I'm nothing like you."

"Oh, you're not?" She said, smiling 

"Yes!" Tatsumi said, trying to convince himself 

"I don't think so," Esdeath putting her arms around Tatsumi's shoulders 

"You see, you fight for your friends and you kill those who do things that your leader thinks is wrong," Esdeath said, brushing her finger against Tatsumi's face 

"Correct..." He muttered 

"I fight because it is my way of life, I was raised that way. I am pretty sure I could live off my live hunting danger beasts for forever, but battles will continue to spring forth and I will continue to walk on the battlefield." She barely smiled

Tatsumi turned to look more at her. 

"Then why don't you fight for Night Raid?! The empire-" "Shh!" She placed a slender finger to his lips

"I'm well aware of the darkness of the empire, but that is the way the world works." 

"But, it could be better," Tatsumi said, turning to look at her 

"How could it be better, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked 

Tatsumi didn't reply and Esdeath continued on.

"Think about it. What if when you overthrow one empire for another one that is even worse to takes its place Do you wish to be remembered for that?" Knowing her words were sinking into his head, planting doubt, all she needed was to turn him over to completely to her.

"No! That can't be true!" Tatsumi wanting to stand, but Esdeath's cold grip on him kept him seated 

"How do you know it won't happen? People with power will become corrupt. I just take it out on my enemies and I really don't want to be your enemy, Tatsumi," She whispered, pressing her breasts into his back 

"We have nothing in common!" Tatsumi said, trying to get his mind on the conversation and not her body 

"Our love for hunting danger beasts is one," She replied 

"What?" He felt heat run across the bridge of his nose and struggled not to let heat pool downward 

"You get excited, don't you?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. They are maggots underneath your heels love to crush. You get the same look in your eye when you fight enemies that resemble a snarling wolf," She smiled 

"I-I-"

"Tell me about your first kill."

"My first kill?"

"Yes, how were you first bloodied? Who was it?"

Tatsumi couldn't help but make a grimace as he thought of the little bitch who tortured his childhood friends, killing one to death and poisoning the other who died in his arms.

"That pathetic little cur..." He snarled, causing shivers to run down her spine as she looked at his eyes that were nearly black from hate

"She tortured my friends to death and I bisected her with my sword after she admitted her crimes by saying it was her right, to and I quote, 'You're all just hicks from the countryside, like cattle and I'm allowed to do whatever I want with them, right?' Wrong, pathetic little shit..." He trailed off with a low mutter.

"She makes your blood boil?" Esdeath asked, feeling his blood pulsing underneath his skin 

"She's nothing but a pathetic pissant, not worthy of anyone's time." He spat, before realizing who he was speaking to.

"But that doesn't mean-" "I think it does. After all, doesn't one think an enemy is a maggot when they kill and torture those close to them? I protect my comrades as you protect your friends, we are not so different you between me."

"Then tell me about your first." He said before he could close his mouth

She smiled a large smile in remembrance, "It was the group who had the danger beast that killed my mother." 

"I didn't feel anything but the pleasure of them dying as they were buried in the snow to be meals to the lingering danger beasts."

"I see..." Tatsumi trailing off 

"Why deny it? You are a good person Tatsumi, but with every light, there is a dark shadow behind it. I want to see that."

"I don't" He started before his voice got caught in his throat, her hands moving from his shoulders, down to his pecs, then his stomach and was finally cupping his cock through his trousers. She nuzzled his cheek and planted a kiss on it, causing him to blush, making her giggle.  

'How could someone like her, make a cute noise like that?' He thought as he looked at her with his green eyes boring into her blue ones.  

"I have an idea." 

"Depends on what it is, I will answer," Tatsumi said  

"I want to make a deal. Whenever that portal opens up is the time I have to show you how much you mean to me and also get you to see things my way." 

"That won't happen," He replied, knowing he will keep his morals intact  

"But, it will. We will explore each other in places that we haven't seen before. All you have to do is accept my offer. If you do, I will not hunt your Night Raid, however, I will defend and protect my comrades as I know you will do the same."

"I...accept," Tatsumi said, feeling like he just signed a deal with a demon

"Good." She crushed her lips against his, cramming her tongue inside of his mouth and he was shocked but he let her kiss him. He felt something stir within him, their tongues swirling around each other until they released for air. 

"I won't ever get tired of kissing you, Tatsumi." She said, standing up 

"We need to find a place to sleep," He replied, a little breathless 

"Of course," She smiled

He walked beside her as she smiled at him, 'I made a deal with a demon...I just know it.'

* * *

Ending the chapter! I wondered for days after I finished binge-watching Akame Ga Kill, I was heavily disappointed with the ending and decided to make this fanfic to sate myself as I wondered if I could make Tatsumi corrupted and turn him against Night Raid or Esdeath against the Empire. I know this will be interesting to write, I want a corrupted Tatsumi where he gets on the same level of Esdeath where he sees things from Esdeath's point of view and lots of lemons and limes as well, how will the week end? Whatever my mind pops out for me to type. 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21


	2. [Day One]

[Unknown Island]: Early Morning 

Tatsumi and Esdeath were sleeping in a makeshift bed made out of puffy grass used to make it comfortable and Danger beasts' skins were used as a makeshift blanket. Esdeath woke up from her pleasant dream and saw that Tatsumi was still asleep, his arms were around her and it made her smile. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He started to fidget and open his eyes and he woke up face to face with the Imperial's cruelest warrior. 

Esdeath could hear his heartbeat, speed up rapidly before slowing down to a normal pace. He looked up and saw her eyes staring down at him. 

"Good morning, Esdeath," Tatsumi said, looking up at her blue gaze

"Good morning, Tatsumi," Esdeath replied, looking down at him

"You know, we can't stay in this position for so long..." Tatsumi said as she wouldn't let go of him

"Tch, very well," She replied, slowly getting off of him, stretching the kinks out of her body

Tatsumi stood up and gave a hand to Esdeath which she took and she led him to an oasis. She stripped off the clothes she wore for the night and entered inside. She swam out of the way so she could look at her sole companion and made a 'come hither' motion to him. 

Tatsumi knew better than to argue with a woman who would have easily have her wicked way with him so he placed his clothes beside hers and entered the water, sinking down to where his head was shown above the water. 

She made her way towards him, backing him up until his back was to the edge of the oasis, she pressed her breasts into her chest, entrapping him, by placing her hands on either side of his head. 

"Ta~su~mi~" She purred, rubbing herself against him

"Esdeath..." He replied, trying to keep a hold on his sanity. 

Every instinct inside of him wanted him to fuck, he wanted to fuck her until neither of them could move. Their breathing slowed as everything around faded out of sight as the two only focused on each other. 

He let himself get caught in the moment and they were just about to kiss until...

* **ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!** *

Slightly startling Tatsumi making him snap out of his haze and look away from Esdeath who now had a cruel and malevolent look on her face for whoever interrupted her almost-kiss with Tatsumi was going to suffer a cruel and painful death. 

It was a large danger beast, it was a twisted version of a regular Jackaleo, it was much larger than the ones that usually near the empire, it's horns were much larger with fangs dripping acidic saliva on the ground. 

The danger beast made its' way towards them with a charge and the two got out of the way and got themselves a safe distance from the incoming danger beast who skidded to a halt. Esdeath made an ice dagger and threw it at the beast with an incredible precision that the beast fell to its' side, not moving.  

'She killed it immediately?' Tatsumi though, looking at Esdeath who was staring at the beast with no emotion visible on her features.

She jumped down with the grace of a silent predator, walking towards the danger beast, plans running amok in her head. 

However, Tatsumi jumped down with her and said, "Esdeath?" Snapping her out of her thoughts of which torture method to use. 

"Oh Tatsumi, apparently breakfast had just arrived," She said with cheer

"But, what if its' poisonous? Considering Dr. Stylish..." Tatsumi trailed off 

"It is not poisonous...I want you to watch, learn, and _do not_ interrupt me," She stated clearly 

"Yes, Miss Esdeath," Tatsumi said, putting back on his boxers  

Her being fully naked in front of Tatsumi didn't seem to bother her in the slightest as she got to work on the paralyzed creature. With years of practice and experience, Esdeath sliced through the Jackaleo with ease causing a pain-filled roar that shook the trees. 

"Tatsumi dear, please get me a large palm leaf."

He said, "Yes."

Tatsumi plucked a leaf that caught his eye and saw Esdeath peeling off the flesh of the danger beast while it was still alive. 

"Miss Esdeath?" Tatsumi said

She turned around to face him, bits of blood staining her face and smiled, "Thank you, give it here," She held out her palm for the leaf and he gave it to her, their fingers touch sending a shock towards both of them, barely making the other flinch. 

Tatsumi nodded, stepped back several feet and watched as she skinned the beasts, ignoring the painful screams and whines of the creature and...the guilt of denying his conscience of stopping her.

The leaf held meat from the thighs, the breasts, the liver, the lungs and she stripped the remains of the skin and fur off the poor creature, while it was still alive. Soon Esdeath was satisfied with the pain and suffering the creature endured and snapped its' neck with quick and clean precision. 

When the death rattle left the creature, Tatsumi could have sworn on his sword that it was a pleasureful and peace-filled sigh. 

Esdeath barely held back a chuckle and turned to Tatsumi and said, "Take half of the meat to the front of the beach. I will meet you there."

"Alright," Tatsumi said, going along with it, he carried his share until he plucked a leaf from the tree he found the first one and made his way to the front of the beach. 

Tatsumi wrapped the meat in several large leaves and made to start a large fire and Esdeath came out of the brush with just her bra and her skirt. 

She carried several blocks of ice with her, which was the meat she peeled off from the danger beast. 

"My, Tatsumi, you already got the fire started?" She said, surprised 

"Yes, I thought it would be best to get ahead," Tatsumi said, standing with the other half of the meat.

Esdeath placed frozen chunks of meat at the side and frozen the half that Tatsumi had. She decided to sit down and Tatsumi made his way next to her, just a bit of space between them. She placed her head on his shoulder, which he allowed her as the two stared into the fire. 

Tatsumi inwardly was shocked at how calm he was around Esdeath, she was practically a walking death on long toned legs.

Esdeath, on the other hand, was very happy she was working her way into him. She already had him in her grip and that was because there was a side effect of those who wielded Imperial Arms.

Considering all Imperial Arms were made of Danger Beasts, she found the secret of the blood of her own danger beast inside of her and she could feel the danger beast inside of Tatsumi, just wanting to come out. His was on the same level as hers and she was going to change him. 

She couldn't wait to corrupt him...

However, there was the part that he was a member of Night Raid, the organization that has been threatening the empire...

It saddened her at first, thinking that she had to kill him but then the thought of turning him over to her side was a much better thought. She couldn't wait to fuck him out of his mind and have him stand at her side...Maybe even have him kill Night Raid for her and then fuck him on the smoldering remains of their hideout. 

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath with an interested glance as she made herself comfortable on his shoulder with a cute smile. 

'Soon... You will not ever leave my side, Tatsumi...' Esdeath thought with a smile, 'Never again...'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! Esdeath is well on her way to corrupting Tatsumi! Esdeath is calling out to Tatsumi by her lust, her blood crying out for his and he is responding, he tries to fight, but the damn attraction is becoming too alluring. See all of you later!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**

 


	3. [End of Day One and Day Two]

[Flashback]

_Tatsumi looked at Esdeath with an interested glance as she made herself comfortable on his shoulder with a cute smile._

_'Soon... You will not ever leave my side, Tatsumi...' Esdeath thought with a smile, 'Never again...'_

[Present]

Finally, the meat was fully cooked and the two ate their meal in relative comfort as they enjoyed the simple peace, Esdeath felt really relaxed in the island and couldn't remember a time when she felt this relaxed. Even after watching deserters fight to the death for freedom only to be mercilessly killed right after didn't calm her this much. 

She took him into her arms as he laid his head against her breasts, not that she minded in the slightest and thought, 'He really is the one for me... Now, if only I could get him out of those damn pants for an hour at least.'

[1st Night]

The sun has already set and the moon had already risen to its' place in the night sky as the pair's silent observer as Tatsumi yawned.

Esdeath looked at him and said, "Do you wish to turn in for the night?"

"Yeah. I will see you in the morning," He stated 

Esdeath kissed his cheek and said, "Sleep well, my love."

Tatsumi blushed and nodded before turning to his side and slept as Esdeath watched him fall deep into the realm of dreams.

[Tatsumi's dream]

Tatsumi found himself surrounded by darkness and started to walk forward as himself walking a gray stone path, which then led up to a massive cage. The young man went towards the cage thinking, 'What is in here, that could require such a massive cage?'

He soon got his answer when a pair of massive claws nearly skewered him and saw a massive silver dragon who roared at him. 

"Incursio?" He whispered in shock 

The massive dragon roared once again, before becoming silent and the beast started to shrink in size as it started to shift and twist until it shifted into a human form of Tatsumi's likeness. 

Tatsumi's eyes grew wide as he saw how Incursio looked, he looked almost like him except his eyes were red with a cross where the pupil should be, he was a lot buffer, with darker and longer hair, his skin tone was a dark silver, like his dragon form and his teeth were much sharper.

"Are you... me?" He questioned 

Incursio shook his head, " **No, I am a better version of you.** "

 

"A better...version?" 

" **Yeah, the one who you been neglecting. I am Incursio, your weapon that is displeased with its' own master...Considering how you refuse to use such power that is inline with your instincts that you refuse to use.** "

"No, I--"

" **Don't you dare deny it, Tatsumi. I have been a part of you for a very long time, now.** "

Tatsumi didn't reply as Incursio continued.

" **You deny yourself so many great opportunities and the woman you could have on your arm,** " He finished with a grin towards the thought of Esdeath

Tatsumi shuddered, "She is a psycho."

" **She's a realist and you know her story of how she is raised. There's a difference.** " 

"She is still a psycho..." Tatsumi stated, causing Incursio to roll his eyes 

" **Regardless of that, you can't deny her beauty, right?** " He stated 

"No..."

" **...And she does make some good points.** "

"How?" He questioned  

" **Considering how we are like her.** "

"I am not like her!"

" **Yes, we are. You should just accept that** " Incursio stated, crossing his arms over his chest

Tatsumi shook his head as Incursio leaned against the bars of his cage.

" **Leone has fully given in to her instincts, the same with everyone else, slowly and barely, but still. Only one person hasn't in Night Raid and that is Akame.** "

Tatsumi looked at him and said, "What? But..."

He continued without looking at Tatsumi, " **She's powerful, I will give her that, but she restrains herself completely. Her sword was crafted from one of the few SS danger beasts that could easily ruin a country and could push me into a stalemate, yet she holds herself back. She could easily destroy countries with that sword alone and the power that came with it, but she refuses too. Did you ever wonder why she was so stoic in the first place?** "

"A bit..." Tatsumi asked, thinking back to how she would always keep a stotic mindset, even though her tastes are weird

" **She is terrified of her own power, which makes her both strong and brittle, Esdeath on the other hand, is neither. She is powerful, beautiful and would make a wonderful mate.** "

"She's a dangerous psychopath who gets a kick off of starting wars."

Incursio waved him off, " **Excuses, excuses... Besides, you aren't that far off, considering how you felt when you killed that bitch who murdered your friends...** "

"That's not-"

" **Or the sick general who executed anyone in his way for any flimsy excuse?** "

"He was-"

" **Or the men who tortured and repeatedly raped those girls, you found it satisfying when you killed them, didn't you?** "

Tatsumi was going to reject, but let out a sigh and said, "Yes I did enjoy it."

" **So, you admit it. You are the same as Esdeath.** " 

Tatsumi shook his head, "No, I'm not."

" **Oh yes, you are. We are the same, considering how if you hadn't gone to Night Raid you would have been in the military you so despise correct.** "

Tatsumi didn't respond and Incursio kept talking... 

" **You both are the same, just different sides of the coin and you will find out when you wake up. Now get the fuck out. I want to sleep.** "

Incursio then threw Tatsumi out of his mind with a laugh as he pondered what was going to happen next. 

'The next few days are going to be really interesting...'

[Reality] Early 2nd Day

Tatsumi snapped awake making Esdeath lightly groan as she pressed herself against him, nuzzling in his warmth as she breathed in his scent, as she purred almost to the likeness of a kitten.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, as he thought, 'She's deep asleep. This could be the perfect opportunity to kill her.'

" **...but do you really want to?** " Incursio whispered

He glanced up at the sky and saw that it was still too early and allowed himself to be comfortable in her arms as she curled herself into his warmth with a sigh. 

As Tatsumi couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she curled up against him like a child cuddling a toy.

'...Are we really the same? Can I really allow myself to be with her?' He thought 

" **Yes you can and you will...** " Incursio whispered back

Tatsumi felt overcome with sleep as he blinked the last few times as his eyes started to shape with a cross pupil and he took Esdeath into his arms as he nuzzled into her in return causing her to sigh as he fell asleep.

Later on in the morning, both Esdeath and Tatsumi woke up and said their good mornings. 

"It's time for breakfast, I will go and hunt," Esdeath offered as she stood up with a stretch

"May I come with you?" Tatsumi asked

Causing her to look back at him with a bit of shock and then a smile, "Of course, you can Tatsumi love." 

She took him by the arm and led him deep into the brush where she told him to follow her every move as the pair found the animal they were looking for and she warned the creature to get it to start running as the pair chased after it, the two of them enjoying the thrill of the chase. 

The two finally caught the animal and Esdeath thanked him with a kiss before telling him to go get the fire ready which he said he would do and surprised her by kissing her cheek and saying, "Thank you for letting me join your chase," before he left, leaving Esdeath with a lovestruck expression on her face 

Esdeath looked at him with bright eyes sparkling with love as she felt her heart pound in excitement and made to skin the animal with even more vigor before returning to Tatsumi who was stretching and she looked at him in awe as he smiled at her. 

"Oh, you've returned already. You're so fast, Esdeath."

"Yes..." She stated, her heart racing 

"I already have the place to put to meat to cook."

She helped place the meat for it to cook and then the two sat as they watch their breakfast cook. 

Tatsumi then said, "Esdeath. Do you remember yesterday, back in the lake when we-"

"Kissed? Yes, one of my fondest memories. Why?" She asked, although she already knew

"I felt something and I've been thinking about it constantly."

"Really~? Hmm~, I think I may have a solution."

"A solution?"

"Yes. After breakfast and I will explain everything to you and maybe you will see things my way."

Tatsumi slightly gulped, "We shall see, won't we?"

"Yes. We shall..." Esdeath whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am so sorry for the really long wait but this is going to get into more into sexual depths in the next and upcoming chapters. I will try to get more chapters out at a quicker pace. Thank you for reading.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
